Conversations
by Klaanvdia
Summary: Lavi calls up Kanda to ask him a very important question. Will he succeed? Will he fail? Will he get his cake and eat it too? Read to find out. Disclaimer: Characters belong to Katsura Hoshino
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there readers this is the edited version of the 1st chapter. well not edited per say but fixed up.**

**Enjoy :-)**

**Kanda  
**Lavi

**Disclaimer-Don't own -Man and never will :(  
**

* * *

**"Hello?"**

"Hey Yuu-chan!"

**"Who is this?"**

"What? It's Lavi your best friend!"

**"Don't call me by my first name!"**

"You're so cruel Yuu-chan."

**"Whatever Rabbit"**

"You're so cute Yuu-chan"

**"Good-bye"**

"Wait I have a reason for calling!"

**"Then spit it out already!"**

"Somebody's grumpy"

**"Just say what you have to say already baka-usagi"**

"Somebody needs to control their anger"

**"Lavi!!"**

"Jeez Yuu-chan you sound stressed"

**"I wonder why"**

"Hey! What are you implying Yuu-chan!?"

**"Nothing, nothing at all."**

"…you're really mean today Yuu…"

**"Just say what you have to say so I can hang up on you."**

"Right… the reason I called… right…"

**"Are you going to say anything or not?"**

"Um...Actually I was wondering if… you would come to a movie with me…"

**"Speak up"**

"Umm….I said that… umm… do you…."

**"Hurry up, your even more annoying than usual"**

"Wanna-go-to-a-movie-with-me-like-not-as-friends-but-like-a-date-date-like-not-a-friend-date-but-a-date-date-as-more-than-friends."

**"………."**

"…."

**"…What…?"**

"…uhm…I-I-I… I mean would you… oh please don't make me say it again Yuu-chan!"

**"I have no idea what you said baka."**

"Um…oh never mind see you at school Monday! –click-"

**"The…hell?"

* * *

**

**Okay that's it peoples, hope you enjoyed it and as every other fanfiction writer have said before me, PLEASE REVIEW!! **

**Yours truly,**

**~Klaanvdia  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**okay hello here's the second chapter or conversation and I would just like to thank Bluu inkblot and neko chi-chan for being my reviewers you guys really made my day and I hope more people read this and like this story or conversations... yeah anyway here's the second one between Lenalee and Lavi. and I guess I should've said at the beginning I don't own man and all that other stuff oh by the way Lavi called Lenalee like ten after he called Yuu okay and its Friday.**

Lena  
**Lavi**

**

* * *

**

"Hello"

"**Lenaleeee! I need your heeelp!"**

"Lavi?"

"**Yuu-chan must hate right now!"**

"Kanda-kun?"

"**I phoned him last night and asked him out but he couldn't understand what I saying and that must mean he didn't want to go out with me-"**

"Lavi."

"**And-and he sounded so annoyed with me he must really, really hate me right now and I mean really, really hate not-"**

"Lavi-kun."

"**Hate but as in really hate and-and-"**

"Lavi! Shut up! And take a breath, your only human!"

"…"

"Okay so let me get this straight. You asked out Kanda-kun and he couldn't understand what you said."

"**-Sniff-uh huh"**

"Lavi-kun please consider what I said just now."

"**Okay…"**

"Do you hear anything wrong with what was just said?"

"…**no I see nothing wrong."**

"Lavi-kun. Your one of my best friends and your also on the honor role but sometimes you can be a real idiot."

"**Why am I an idiot?"**  
"Lavi-kun how exactly did you ask him out?"

"**Well I kind of asked him out to the movies"**

"I know that Lavi-kun but exactly the same way."

"**Well I kind of said it like-want-to-go-to-a-movie-with-me-like-not-as-friends-"**

"Okay now stop and consider how you said them"

"**Well I guess I said it…a little too fast?"**

"Yes you did, now I want you to phone Kanda tomorrow and ask him again only slower okay?"

"…**okay…"**

"Okay bye Lavi-kun"

"**Yeah bye Lenalee, thank you"**

"It's okay Lavi even your aloud to be an idiot when your in love-click-"

"…**I am not an idiot?"

* * *

**

**okay so I will probably have another one by tomorrow because I'm just going random on this one and I guess the plot is to get Lavi and kanda together and if that isn't a plot then this story is plot less or will eventually have one . and again I would like to thank bluu inkblot and neko chi-chan for the positive reviews and non-negative ones because I don't think I would be able to stand it if my first reviews were something like -no your story is not that good you should not continue it- or something like that. Sorry I just woke up at ten and so I'm kind of dramatic right now. Oh and neko-chan why would I mind if you had your own story?**

**Until next time**

**-kaalnldean-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the third chapter hope you guys enjoy. Have a nice day, evening, night or morning depending on when your reading this. Anyway just to say Lavi and Lenalee are passing notes in this chapter.**

_Lenalee_

Lavi

* * *

Sunday-Kanda and Lavi

"This is the Kanda residences leave a short message after the beep and I'll try to get back to you sometime-beep-"

"Hey Yuu it's uh Lavi and I was wondering if maybe you would uh... well maybe you would…. What I mean to say is would you like to go on a-beep-"

"This is the Kanda residences leave a short message after the beep and I'll try to get back to you sometime-beep-"

"Hey Yuu-chan it's me again. Wow you weren't kidding when you said leave a short message huh? Ha-ha…ha, well I guess I should hurry huh? Well let's see after I phoned you, I phoned Lenalee and she told me to just come out and tell you so would you-beep-"

"This is the Kanda residences leave a short message after the beep and I'll try to get back to you sometime-beep-"

"I hate your message machine! So as I was saying before Yuu-chan would you like to go on a d-beep-"

"This is the Kanda residences leave a short message after the beep and I'll try to get back to you sometime-beep-"

"Yuu-chan would you like to go on a date with me for goodness sakes?... Okay so just call me back when you can and give me your answer… bye-beep-"

Monday- Lavi and Lenalee

School – first period

_So did you ask him out?_

Yes but I got his answering machine instead.

_Oh how did that go? Did he phone you back yet?_

It went horrible. You really do have to leave a short message on that machine. And no, he hasn't phoned me back yet.

_Yeah, Kanda-kun changed it when you left a message that was about 39 minutes long on his machine._

Not my fault, he should've answered when I told him to.

_So did it take you a long time to ask him out?_

Yes about 4 times

_Why 4 times?_

Because the 1st 2 times I took too long and the third our power went out for about 2 hours because of the storm and 4th times the charm.

_That makes sense so should I mention that sometimes when Kanda gets really irritated like he was last night he just erases the messages without even listening to them?_

Yes Lenalee it would've been nice to know that, so he never got my message and I have to ask him out again?

_Yeah most likely and I wouldn't recommend phoning him today_

Why not?

_Because he was out in the rain yesterday and got a really bad cold_

WHY ARE THE GODS AGAINST ME?

_It's okay Lavi it'll happen when it happens_

Darn teacher spotted us

_Do something_

You do something

_Rip it up!_

School –second period

That was close back there hey?

_Your lucky the teacher is CPR certified Lavi_

You told me to do something

_I told you to rip it up_

I panicked and did the first thing that came to my mind

_Which was to eat it?_

Yeah, I had no idea I ate it until it was half-way down my throat actually

_He should've let you choke_

That's cruel Lena-chan

_Sorry Lavi just don't scare me like that again_

Okay I promise anyway when should I ask out Yuu again?

_Probably not until he gets better Lavi_

Damn teacher spotted us again rip it up Lena

School – fourth period

Does every teacher on the school know CPR?

_Yes probably and we shouldn't be passing notes again lest we get caught_

You're only saying that because you choked on the paper this time

_Exactly and we should stop passing notes_

Should've ripped it up

_You should've ripped it up too_

You seem mad

_No it's just the shock of almost choking that drove me to be annoyed and think we should stop passing notes_

Fine we'll stop as soon as you tell me Yuu's favorite restaurant

_I don't know ask him when you ask him out_

But I want to surprise him

_Then ask his brother Daisya_

Great idea okay this is the last note and then I'll phone Daisya and ask him Yuu's fave restaurant.

_Good luck

* * *

_**Hope ya enjoyed it readers and don't forget to push the button on the bottom to review this peoples :)**

**Yours truly,**

**~Klaanvdia  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**okay so here is fourth chapter hope you guys enjoy it and thank you for reviewing again. that is all... Yay my brother didn't have to tie me to the chair i finished and i have to get off the computer now because my back is really sore enjoy**

* * *

Tuesday-Lavi and Daisya-after school

"Hello, Daisya here"

"Hey, Daisya! It's Lavi."

"Hey Lavi, good to hear from ya. Wait, how did you get my number?!"

"I have my ways. Anyway I called to ask you about Kanda."

"What about him?"

"Well, he's sick today so I thought I'd phone you. Plus Lenalee doesn't know."

"Kanda's sick? Wow"

"Yeah he was out in the rain I'm walking over to his apartment building right now."

"Oh, great. Anyway ask you question."

"Do you know where he would like to go for a date? If he went on one of course"

"Well if my brother were to go on a date I guess it would be somewhere they serve soba or something like that. Why?"

"No reason so somewhere they serve soba?"

"Yeah. Soba. Is that the only reason you called?"

"Yeah pretty much so bye"

"Wait, Lavi! How did you get my number?"

"Daisya. There are some things in this world that are better left unknown. Bye-click-"

"Stalker-like…"

Tuesday –Lavi and Kanda

On cell-phone

"Ello?"

"Wow, Yuu-chan. You really so sound sick"

"Wat you want Rabbit?"

"I'm just checking in on you. How are you feeling?"

"How does it sound like I'm doing?"

"Like your really tired and… annoyed"

"Right. Good-Bye"

"Wait Yuu-chan! One more important thing."

"Say it already"

"I'm outside your apartment, buzz me in"

"Hell no! Good. Bye."

"Wait, please Yuu-chan, please"

"…"

"…"

"No. Bye-click-"

"Wow, guess I'll just have to use my key then"

In the apartment

"Yuu-chan!! You here?"

"How'd you get in here?!?"

"Oh, you know… I had my own key."

"… How'd you get a key to MY apartment!?!?"

"You know Yuu-chan-"

"Don't call me by my first name?"

"-some things are better left unknown in this world"

"That-cough- doesn't explain what your do-cough-ing here!"

"I told you that I wanted to check up on you Yuu-chan"

"Get-achoo! Out!"

"Your really sick huh Yuu-chan"

"Stop calling me by my first-cough- name, give me the key to my achoo! Apartment and get out of here Rabbit"

"I think I'll stay here and hang out with Yuu-chan"

"Lavi. I am going to war-cough-n you one last time-cough-"

"Really?"

"Get out or I'll make you"

"No, I'm staying here"

"You achoo, were warned Rabbit"

"Hey Yuu-chan, put that down, No, Yuu stop!!!Ahhh!!!"

Tuesday-Lavi and Daisya- After visiting Kanda

Chat room

SFoRcEcAeKr-Hey Lavi!

BookmanJR-hey

SFoRcEcAeKr-how did the visit to Yuu's place go?

BookmanJR-not good, but i had a nice trip to the hospital

SFoRcEcAeKr-WHY WERE YOU THERE?!

BookmanJR-because I went to go visit Yuu.

SFoRcEcAeKr-I'm afraid to ask… Wat did he do?

BookmanJR- He through me out the window. Wait first he threw the glass at me then the window. No. Did you know he keeps a crowbar by his bed?

SFoRcEcAeKr- He does? Since when? He hit you with it?!?

BookmanJR- yes he hit it me with it, I barely managed to dodge the blow to the head…but he did get me in the stomach…

SFoRcEcAeKr- Wow. He threw you out the window?

BookmanJR-No it was more like he pushed me really hard in that particular direction

SFoRcEcAeKr- and he was sick?

BookmanJR-yep. Get Yuu-chan angry enough and he can pretty much do anything angry or not

SFoRcEcAeKr- then I won't get him angry…wait how'd you get into the apartment I know for a fact that he wouldn't have let you in at all

BookmanJR-I have a key

SFoRcEcAeKr-How'd you get a key to his apartment?!?

BookmanJR- Daisya my friend this is one of those things that are better left unknown of in this world anyway bye

BookmanJR logged off

SFoRcEcAeK- …He's weird…

* * *

**okay so that was the fourth chapter hope you guys enjoyed it, and i'm sorry it isn't that good but i really had not that many great ideas today . and thank you for the suggestion neko chi-chan. why would my last chapter make your friend so mad anyway... anyway hope you enjoyed it... my back still hurts... bye plus i have a appointment tomorrow with my dentist me and my sibs so probally no chapter tomorrow i'll try the next day okay? okay**

**-klaavndia**


	5. Chapter 5

**okay the last chapter hope you guys enjoy it and ain't dissappionted on me:) and about the fourth chapter that was supposed to be posted afte the third and i thought i did and it turns out i didn't so i apoligize very deeply for that and hope you forgive me. anyway guess i should say something like i do not own man and never will so yeah anyway to the chapter!**

* * *

**Thursday- Lavi and Lenalee-After school**

Chat room

LenaLee- Heyy Lavi u there?

BookmanJR-Yeah hey Lena-chan:)

LenaLee -how'd it go with Kanda-kun? u weren't at school yesterday

BookmanJR -Well I was kind of… in bed with injuries

LenaLee -What!? What happened to u r u ok?

BookmanJR -yes Lena im ok no need to worry just a few scrapes and bruises

LenaLee -r u sure?

BookmanJR -Yes don't worry Lena, Yuu-chan was just in a bad mood is all

LenaLee -Lavi what did u do?

BookmanJR -why is it always what I did?

LenaLee -Lavi.

BookmanJR -I just kin of, maybe barged into his house

LenaLee -while he was sick? Lavi!! I thought u learned ur lesson last time

BookmanJR -what last time?

LenaLee -u don't remember?

BookmanJR -remember what?

LenaLee -never mind then I must have it wrong:)

BookmanJR -Lena-chan?

LenaLee -im serious anyway how did u get into his house? Kanda-kun always has his door locked

BookmanJR -he gave me a key

LenaLee -I doubt that Lavi

BookmanJR -he did seriously

LenaLee -Lavi no offense meant, but he would never in a million years give u a key to his house

BookmanJR -thanks Lena thanks :(

LenaLee - Sorry Lavi but it's the truth and sometimes it hurts:)

BookmanJR -…ur being unusually cruel these days Lena

LenaLee -sorry Lavi but im just frustrated that u won't just ask Kanda-kun out!

BookmanJR -I can't what if he refuses?

LenaLee -what if he feels the same way?

BookmanJR -don't give me false hope

LenaLee -Lavi what's life without some risks

BookmanJR -im not that kind of person

LenaLee -Lavi.

BookmanJR -ok I am but not with this

LenaLee -Lavi just pick up the phone and ask him out maybe he likes u too there's always a chance u know

BookmanJR -what if he doesn't!?

LenaLee -then he doesn't

BookmanJR -Lena-chan!!

LenaLee -Lavi just ask!

BookmanJR -but Lenalee!!

LenaLee -no buts Lavi just phone him or I will come over there and make u

BookmanJR -Lena!

LenaLee -Now Lavi!! And call me when after u do

BookmanJR -okay…

LenaLee -Great:) talk to u later!

LenaLee logged off

**Thursday- Lavi and Daisya**

"Hello?"

"Daisya, my man!"

"Lavi?"

"Yeah it's me what you doing?"

"Nothing much, what you up to?"

"Nothing really just called you to see how you were doing is all."

"I see… I see…"

"…."

"Lavi?"

"Yes?"

"This call wouldn't have anything to do with you avoiding calling Yuu to ask him out would it?"

"….Nooo… Why would you think that?"

"Lavi."

"Yes Daisya."

"JUST CALL HIM ALREADY!!"

"..Ow, my eardrum. Seriously Daisya why did you have to yell?"

"Lavi…"

"What?"

"Call Yuu right now or I will come over there and make you call him and ask him out."

"That's what Lena-chan said."

"Then you better follow the advice or you'll have two very angry and very dangerous people at your throat."

"…okay…"

"Good. Bye!-click-"

"And he says I freak him out…"

**Thursday- Lavi and Kanda**

"Okay Lavi just suck it up and ask him."

Riinng

"I mean what's the worst that can happen?"

Riinng

"He could never talk to you again that's what!"

"Hello."

"YUU-CHAN!"

"Argh! What do you want Lavi?"

"Nothing much. Just um… hey! You sound better! You felling better? Hahahaha"

"Yes, is that all?"

"No! don't hang up I have something really important to ask you and I mean really really important not one of those things that people say are important but are really not just so they could keep talking to you and annoy you to hell. I mean don't you just hate that Yuu-chan? I know I do. It's just so-"

"Rabbit!"

"Yes Yuu-chan?"

"Get to the fucking point."

"Okay. I'll do that. Right now. Get to the point."

"Baka-usagi…"

"I mean I do have a point, why wouldn't I have a point if I called you. If I didn't have a point then I wouldn't have called. Then what would be the point of calling, I mean you always have to have a point or you shouldn't call someone. I mean unless you want to just hear the person's voice. Unless that's considered a point then yes you always have to have a point if you phone someone and-"

"-Click-"

"Yuu... Yuu-chan!!... YUU!!"

"…"

"Damn."

Riinng Riinng

"If you're just going to talk nonsense Lavi. Stop-"

"Do you want to go out with me!?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…what?"

"Do… you um… want to go out with… me..."

"…"

"… Yuu?"

"… I um… I…"

"Yuu-chan are you okay?"

"Don't call me by my first name…"

"Kanda?"

"…"

"Yuu-chan? Are you okay? I creeped you out didn't I? Didn't I? Oh my god! You're really creeped out-"

"Lavi."

"I mean really really creeped out and you probably never want to see me ever again, because who in their right mind would ask out their best friend I mean-"

"Lavi!"

"It's so wrong and I mean so so wrong-"

"Yes I would like to go out with you Lavi!!"

"…"

"…"

"Really…"

"Yes really Lavi."

"Why?"

"Because, when your best friend has liked you for a long time it's get you thinking baka."

"You knew?"

"Yes, it's pretty hard to miss usagi."

"Oh…"

"Yeah."

"So where would you like to go?"

"Anywhere pretty much, but I do have condition."

"What?"

"You give me back my key you fucking stalker!!"

"Oh. Is that all sure I'll give it back to you, I mean I finally got a date with you!"

"Okay, so eight?"

"Yeah that sounds great!"

"Okay see-ya baka."

"See ya Yuu-chan!"

"Che-click-"

"I got a date with Yuu…FINALLY!!! YESS YESS YESS!!!HAHA!"

FIN

* * *

**Okay hoped you enjoyed this chapter and will review to tell me if you liked it or not and i really do mean review... or i will find you:) haha anyway just have A New Life, A New World to focus on now so yeah!**

**-Klaanvdia**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay Peoples just thought I would post this since I suck at updating my stories, so sorry for all that. This is the original story that I got the idea for Conversations out of. It was originally just for a school project but turned into my first fanfic.**

**Disclaimer – man belongs to Katsura Hoshino**

"_**Kanda"**_

"Lavi"

"_**Hello?"**_

"Hey Yuu-chan."

"_**Who is this?"**_

"What? It's Lavi, your best friend."

"_**Don't call me by my first name rabbit!"**_

"Yuu-chan you're so cruel."

"_**Che. Whatever Rabbit."**_

"Awe you have a nickname for me."

(Long Pause)

"_**Good bye."**_

"No wait there is a reason I called!"

"_**Then get on with it."**_

"Somebody's grumpy."

"_**Just get on with it Rabbit."**_

"Somebody needs to control their anger."

"_**Lavi!"**_

"Jeeze, Yuu-chan you sound stressed."

"_**Shut up and get on with it baka."**_

"Okay so you know the new kid?"

"_**What Moyashi?"**_

"Yeah, with white hair, scar on the left eye."

"_**What about it."**_

"Nothing, but isn't Allen just cute, I mean he-"

"_**I will not speak of this with you!"**_

"Why? Jealous? Do you like him?"

"_**No! What? Baka! Take it back!"**_

"Ooohh you do like him don't you?"

"_**Shut up before I slice you with mugen!"**_

"Mugen? Oh that reminds me! When was the last time you checked on Mugen?"

"_**Why?"**_

"When?"

"_**Yesterday baka."**_

"Go check on it now."

"_**Fine."**_

(Long pause)

"3… 2…1…"

"_**WHERE'S MUGEN BAKA!"**_

"Took you long enough."

"_**Where… Is… Mugen?"**_(Said through gritted teeth)

"I'm not telling you."

"_**Baka…"**_

"You have to do something first"

"_**What?" (Said suspiciously)**_

"Admit you like Allen!"

"_**What? You stole mugen so you could get me to say I like the Moyashi?**_

"No need."

"_**What?"**_

"You already did."

"_**I did not-"**_

"Yes you did and I recorded it."

"_**You did what?"**_

"Oh Yuu-chan. Poor naïve Yuu-chan."

"_**Naïve?"**_

"You will thank me for this one day."

"_**Baka you better not be thinking-"**_

"Oh but I am Yuu-chan, I am."

"_**When I find mugen."**_

"You'll never find mugen"

"_**Why not?"**_

"Because it's someplace you'll never look."

"_**It's at Lenalee's house isn't it?"**_

"Damn, shouldn't have said anything."

"_**Che."**_

"Well anyway she'll never give it to you!"

"_**Why not?"**_

"Because Yuu-chan I asked her not to."

"_**Okay then…"**_

"So since you like Moyashi-chan-"

"_**I do not like Moyashi!"**_

"Right, just keep telling yourself that. Anyway I-"

(Pause)

"_**What?"**_

"Just wait, other line."

(Long pause)

"I'm back Yuu!"

…pause…

"Yuu?"

Beep… beep… beep

"He hung up on me."

(Shocked silence)

_Ringing_

"_**Hello?"**_

"Yuu-chan! Why'd you hang up on me?" (Sobs)

"_**Che. You were gone, I took my chance."**_

"Why are you so cruel to me? I said I'd be right back!"

"_**Why'd you phone me rabbit?"**_

"I told you because of Allen and for you to admit your true feelings for him."

"_**I hate you."**_

"No you don't ."

"_**Yes I do, Good bye."**_

"Wait! I will not let you hang up until you say you like Allen."

"_**I do not like Moyashi!"**_

"Yes! You do!"

"_**No I don't!"**_

"Yes you do!"

"_**I said no baka!"**_

"Admit it you like Allen."

"_**I do not like Allen! I like you Dammit!"**_

(Shocked silence)

"What?"

"_**Huh?"**_

"Did you just say… you like me?"

"_**Huh?"**_

"Kanda said he like me…"

"_**I did?"**_

(Pause)

"Yuu-chan?"

"…"

"Yuu-chan?"

"_**Sorry! I'm gonna hang up now!"**_

"Kanda Yuu!"

(Silence)

"So you don't like Allen?"

"_**No."**_

"You like me?"

"_**Um…"**_

"Well, in that case…"

"…_**what?..."**_

"I like you too."

"_**Really?"**_

"Yeah."

"_**But… but you just tried to say I like Moyashi… and, and…"**_

"Awe cute my Yuu-chan's stuttering."

"_**Shut up!"**_

"No way to talk to your boyfriend Yuu."

"_**Boyfriend?"**_

"Yeah we confessed to each other so we're together."

"_**Together? Yuu-chan you're so cute."**_

"Shut up…"

"_**Are you blushing?"**_

"No! So wanna go out? "

"_**Huh?"**_

"I'll pick you up at seven tonight, we'll go to a movie, okay?"

"_**Um…"**_

"Great see ya there Kanda-kitty."

(Click)

"_**Kanda-kitty?"**_

(Click)

**Sorry if it's hard to follow and what-not but I actually had to finish this in like five ten minutes before it was considered late, spent most of the class day-dreaming about other possible stories. But those of you who got it congratulations!**

**Yours truly,**

**~Klaanvdia**


End file.
